


Quivering Hydra

by CreepingDawn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Modification, Bondage, M/M, Milking, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Science Fiction, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepingDawn/pseuds/CreepingDawn
Summary: Special Agent Quinton Harper, the Quivering Hydra, deals with an outbreak of Dongo's Disease. Affecting boys, it has decidedly sexual symptoms. He does what he can to help the infected.





	Quivering Hydra

Part 1

Life was good for Quinton Harper.

As the sun began to dip below the pacific rim, he took a slow leisurely sip of his rum-based cocktail and pondered the day. The morning had been delightful, filled with oceanic kayaking and snorkeling. Lunch, which had been the best meal yet, had consisted of grilled tuna with pineapple and coconut chutney. The afternoon included a nature walk and a massage that was well worth the cost. Now, late in the evening, he found himself lounging on a beach chair, drinking a cold drink, and watching the sunset. The vacation, his first in almost a decade, had been an unqualified success.

The phone in his pocket buzzed and Quinton Harper pulled it out, frowning at the caller ID. "What the hell does he want," mumbled Quinton, trying to decide if he was going to answer it. He was scheduled to leave Maui the following morning and he'd be back to work in Tulsa by Monday. Why, then, was his boss calling him on the last day of his vacation?

Sighing deeply, he put his drink down and answered the phone. "Yes?"

"Are you still in Maui?" the voice on the other end asked, not bothering with pleasantries.

"I am," Quinton answered, his voice flat.

"We have a Code Yellow on O'ahu. I'm sending a chopper to pick you up. It will be at your location in fifteen." The call ended.

"Fuck," murmured Quinton to no one in particular. A Code Yellow? How did THAT happen. His interest peaked, Quinton stood up, downed his drink, and began to walk back to the hotel. He had already packed earlier in the day so checking out wouldn't be a problem. He'd be on the roof in ten to catch the helicopter. Then it was on to O'ahu to deal with the Code Yellow.

Reaching up to slip his sun glasses over his eyes, Quinton Harper ended his vacation and began his work a research specialist for the Department of Classified Affairs; one of their top doctors and integral to the project that now called his attention.

The man's codename was Quivering Hydra.

 

………

 

Quivering Hydra bounced around as the helicopter landed in a large open field, the darkness of the Hawaii night broken by the sirens flashing silently in front of the two-story home before him. Law enforcement and first responders stood outside the residence, the men and women looking around nervously as if they were trying to figure out a way to leave without appearing to abandon their responsibility. A man and a woman stood outside with several EMTs, looking just as shocked as everyone else.

Quivering Hydra walked over quickly and flashed his badge. "Good evening. I'm with the Department of Classified Affairs. Doctor Hydra." He nodded to the couple and they looked at him blankly. Everyone knew about the Department of Classified Affairs but to have an agent come to one's home was an eerie experience. Looking at the police sergeant, Quivering Hydra added, "We have a van that will be here shortly. Are these the boy's parents?"

The sergeant nodded. "Um… Well… These are the Millers. They were renting the home for their vacation and…"

The woman interrupted the officer. "Tommy wasn't feeling well this morning. He's a good boy. He's twelve. He wasn't feeling well and didn't want to go out today. He wanted to stay here. So we let him. We just got back a little while ago…"

Her husband jumped in. "I know we shouldn’t have left him by himself, but it just seemed like he had a stomach bug. Plus, we paid a lot of money for the family to do this trip. Neither of us," he pointed to his wife and he, "could have taken the other three kids snorkeling by ourselves and we didn't want to cancel the experience for the girls. So, we made a judgment call. Tommy's stayed by himself plenty of times back in Phoenix. We thought he'd be ok."

"I'm not here to judge," said Quivering Hydra placatingly. "Once other members of my department get here, they will explain all the logistics to you. But we've seen this before. Tommy will need to come with us for a few days so we can get his… condition… under control. Then he will be right as rain." 

Quivering Hydra smiled reassuringly to the couple before looking up at the house. The lights were off, but he could see a pale blue light emanating from one of the second story bedrooms. A nightlight, he surmised. Suddenly, a loud THUMP filled the air as a huge splattering of something hit the window. 

From the inside. 

From where the boy was.

Taking a deep breath, Quivering Hydra said, "I'm going in to take a look. Please stay out here until my unit arrives."

 

………

 

The doctor set his foot on the top step of the staircase and paused, listening to the sounds coming from beyond the slightly ajar door at the end of the hall. The heavy panting and the soft groans were familiar to the man, as was the distinctly minty smell that permeated the air on the second floor. Usually, the man knew, those afflicted with Dongo's Disease didn't progress from Alpha to Beta Phase for at least seventy-two hours. As such, his department generally had ample time to hear about a case from a concerned pediatrician (and every pediatrician in the country was informed about the need to contact the department should a patient present with Alpha Phase symptoms) and bring the presenting patient in for the appropriate treatment.

But this boy had only begun to experience symptoms this morning? Strange. There were some cases of patients experiencing a truncated Alpha Phase, but it was rare. Very rare. This boy must have rushed through the Alpha Phase as the day progressed, the Beta Phase of Dongo's Disease happening before the proper authorities could get involved. A Code Yellow.

The man shrugged. Poor kid.

Reaching the door, the doctor pushed it open and observed what lay beyond. The room, which was a generic guest room, was tastefully decorated with a queen-sized bed, a set of night stands, a dresser, a rocking chair, and various pictures of landscapes on the walls. It was also covered, from floor to ceiling, in thick pearl-white semen. The sperm dripped from the ceiling fan. It pooled under the dresser. It created a shining glaze on the bed. It soaked the floor.

And sitting in the middle of the room, his back to the door, was a boy. Quivering Hydra smiled, slightly, and reached down to rub his growing erection. Stepping into the room, he carefully made his way around the lad. Both his smile, and his erection, grew at the sight.

The boy was nude, his thin body covered in his own ejaculate. It was in his dirty blond hair. It dripped down his cheek. It coated his chest and belly. It pooled around him. The boy looked at Quivering Hydra when he saw the man but he didn't say anything, remaining quiet as he panted and groaned. His eyes, though, were alert and needy. Quivering Hydra only gave the boy a curt nod, his eyes scanning the boy's small body. The nude boy covered in his own seed wasn't what truly interested Quivering Hydra. What interested the doctor, both professionally and sexually, was the boy's penis.

It was hard.

It was throbbing.

It was at least fifteen inches long, with a set of testicles like grapefruits.

Looking absolutely outrageous on the small boy, the monster tool that swayed above his crossed legs dribbled a slow stream of semen that caused Quivering Hydra to broadly grin. Yes, the boy was in Beta Phase. That didn't mean that the Department still couldn't make use of the lad or that they couldn't help him.

Squatting down, Quivering Hydra scooped up some of the cum that was on the boy's thigh, pressed it between his hands, and took a firm grasp of the boy's inconceivably large cock. The boy groaned at this, but didn't protest, and the doctor didn't stop. Instead, he began to masturbate the twelve-year-old rapidly, watching as the boy's panting became a strangled cry and his muscles began to tremble.

Then the boy squealed and erupted, blast after blast after blast firing all the way up to the ceiling and raining down on both boy and man.

 

Part 2

Quivering Hydra smiled as little Michael Macalister was led into his office, the ten-year-old boy wearing only a hospital gown that was tented obscenely in front of him. The boy's face was flushed with embarrassment as the older man rose and smiled.

"Hello Michael. Did you have a good trip here?"

The boy didn't move closer to the desk, staying instead near the door that his guide had disappeared back through. He nodded slowly, eventually saying, "The doctors said I had to come here because I'm… I'm sick."

The man nodded, motioning for the boy to sit on the examining table in the corner. The boy slowly shuffled over, the tent in his gown waving this way and that with every step. Quivering Hydra smiled. "So how are you feeling?"

"Strange," the boy said. "My wiener's been big for two days. Like, really really big. And it's all tingly. And my nuts have gotten really big to. What's wrong with me? They said you are the chief doctor?"

"I am," the man said, approaching the boy and standing next to the now seated lad. "I'm in charge of making sure boys like you get treated for this particular illness."

"What is it?" the boy asked.

"Well, it's called Dongo's Disease. It's a virus that some boys get and it makes their penises and testicles grow really large for several days. But it's absolutely curable."

The boy nodded. Quivering Hydra smiled at the lad reassuringly before reaching behind the boy and undoing the string that held the gown in place. Before the boy could protest, the man removed the gown in one quick flourish and left the pre-teen sitting on the examination table wearing nothing but his white socks.

The boy blushed fiercely at being disrobed but Quivering Hydra didn’t pay any attention, instead focusing on the boy's huge cock and balls. At around nine inches, the hairless tool would have been the envy of almost every man and Quivering Hydra took several moments to study it intently. It was not done growing, of course. By this time tomorrow, it would probably top out around thirteen inches or so. The balls, which were the size of chicken eggs, were going to become the size of softballs by that time.

"So, your penis and testicles started growing about two days ago? That's when the funny feelings started to develop?"

The boy mumbled an affirmation.

"I understand. Well, I have some good news. Everything looks normal for this disease and I think you are going to be able to go home perfectly happy and healthy in a week or so."

The boy brightened at that.

"But," cautioned the doctor, "you are only in the first phase of the illness. We call it Alpha Phase. Sometime tomorrow, probably, you will begin Beta Phase. Before that happens, your penis and testicles will continue to grow."

"Why does it happen?"

"Well, there is this virus out there that sometimes gets into a boy's system and causes Dongo's Disease. In Alpha Phase, which usually lasts three to four days, the boy's testicles and penis get really big. Like this," the doctor said as he reached out and grasped the boy's member. The boy grunted slightly but did not react otherwise. Quivering Hydra didn't think the boy would; the sexual aspects of Dongo's Disease didn't begin until Beta Phase as Alpha was only the time in which the growth occurred. Still, the doctor stroked the long cock several times and watched for reaction. Though the boy got a curious look on his face at the unfamiliar feelings, the doctor eventually stopped and released the tool. "Beta Phase usually lasts three days or so"

"Really?" the boy asked.

"Yes. Basically, your penis will feel really good all during Beta Phase. It's important that, during Beta Phase, you are here in our hospital, so we can make sure nothing bad happens to you. Is that ok?"

The boy nodded.

"Now during that phase, there is going to be stuff coming out of your penis called semen. Do you know what that is?"

The boy shook his head in the negative.

"Well, don't worry about it. Basically, we have a devise that sucks all the semen out of your penis when it comes out. We do that so that the semen doesn't go everywhere. We can also give you some medicine which stops your penis from making semen, though only for enough time for you to eat, drink, and use the toilet. We can also give you some medicine to let you get some sleep."

"And then I get to go home?"

The man smiled. "Almost. Then you go through Gamma phase, which only lasts a day. During that time, we use another tool that is specially designed to cure you of the disease. And then you get to go home and, within two weeks, your penis will be back to it's normal size." The man told the lie easily. The boy's penis would indeed shrink considerably but it would always remain impressive. This boy could probably end up with an eight or nine inch cock post-puberty.

Taking out some tools, the doctor began to take measurements of the boy's body, asked a variety of basic medical questions regarding diet and exercise and allergies, and generally catalogued everything about little Michael Macalister before the boy found himself in Beta Phase.

 

………

 

"The sensor on Macalister's gown is registering the presence of seminal fluid," the orderly said to Quivering Hydra late the following evening. The man had peaked his head into the doctor's office to inform him of the development and the doctor gave him a nod of appreciation. 

"Excellent! Let's go get him from his room and get him installed in the Warrens." The doctor stood and followed the orderly, taking an elevator to the dorm rooms where various patients in Alpha Phase stayed until the entered Beta Phase. They found the small ten-year-old lying in his bed, the boy's gown tented obscenely. A huge wet spot permeated the tip and both Quivering Hydra and the orderly nodded. The boy looked at the two men and groaned. "Doctor… Please… Help…"

They quickly scooped the boy up headed for the elevator, the boy continuing to moan and ask them to make the strange feelings go away. Quivering Hydra ignored the boy, having seen many youngsters struggle to deal with the beginning of Beta Phase. The three soon found themselves on Level F, known as the Warrens and the place where the lad would be spending his next three days. Moaning from other rooms filled the air but neither Quivering Hydra or the orderly paid it any attention. The boy was too out of it to even notice. The first pumping station was empty, the previous occupant having been moved only a few hours earlier as he entered Gamma Phase. Quivering Hydra pointed to the pumping station and the orderly placed the boy gently on the soft recliner.

They removed the boy's gown, tossing it in the nearby waste bin, and began to hook the boy up to the pumping station. Michael Macalister kept babbling, at one point grasping the orderly's sleeve in an effort to impart the severity of his discomfort. Quivering Hydra and the orderly spoke soothingly to the ten-year-old, gently taking his arms and strapping them down to the recliner. His legs and chest followed, the boy not resisting. Then Quivering Hydra grasped the boy's massive erection, the fourteen-inch cock dribbling a steady stream of pre-cum that ran over the doctor's nimble hands.

Grabbing the suction tube from above, the orderly brought the mechanical device out of the shadows and level with the lad's member. The boy's eyes darted to the long device and he groaned as the orderly slipped the tube over the boy's flared cockhead and slid it down his immense shaft. The doctor removed his hand, letting the orderly bring the tube all the way to the base of the boy's cock. Turning, he began to input the appropriate commands into the previously unseen terminal.

Michael gasped as the tube suddenly tightened on his boycock, the clear material silky smooth and flexible. Like a condom, the material of the tube encased the lad's straining member closely. Then Quivering Hydra and the orderly pulled down several more devices from the ceiling. Long metal arms, each had a soft plastic orb attached to their ends. The doctor and the orderly brought two arms down between the boy's legs, pressing the plastic orbs against the boy's gigantic nuts. Another few plastic orbs were placed all around the boy's engorged cock, spaced apart but covering most of his exposed flesh. The doctor took extra care to make sure that one plastic orb was pressed firmly against the underside of the boy's cockhead and another was pressed on the very top. When the doctor seemed satisfied, he and the orderly shared a look.

"Ok, Michael. Are you ready? This should make you feel really good. It should also help get the sperm out." The boy nodded frantically, unable to move much thanks to the restraints keeping him in place. The doctor grinned, then, and reached over to tap a command on the datapad. All of a sudden, the dozen or so plastic orbs pressed against the boy's cock and balls began to vibrate.

"OHH!! WAIT!!! STOP!!! OH!!!! AHHH!!! YESS!!!!!" the boy howled, the intensity of the vibrations causing his rock-hard fourteen-inch cock to stiffen even more. He squealed, his eyes darting between the doctor, the orderly, and the devices pressing against his boyhood. Moaning tore from the boy's throat as his whole body flushed, the hairless flesh quivering at the pleasurable assault on his cock. Then the boy screamed, his eyes going even wider as his cock erupted in an absolute torrent of spunk. Blast after blast fired upwards, immediately filling the sleeve that held his cock and threatening to overflow. A machine whirled to life above the recliner, though, and the boy's cum was sucked upwards and out of sight. The distinct smell of mint permeated the room as the boy climaxed.

His boygasm lasted nearly three minutes, with his cock spewing a load that would make any man jealous beyond reason. As the boy came down from his high, his flushed body damp with sweat and his eyes glazed over, Quivering Hydra checked the computer that was discretely monitoring the boy's vital signs. The boy's first climax was over. There were many to follow.

The orderly excused himself but Quivering Hydra stayed. Meandering around the room, the doctor took a few moments to review the treatment of care regimen that would deal with Beta Phase. Over the next few days, the boy would experience several hundred climaxes, punctuated by brief drug induced rests where nurses would give the boy an opportunity to eat, use the lavatory, and sleep. Eighty percent of the next seventy two hours was going to be consumed with orgasm, though, and Quivering Hydra smirked at the boy.

Michael, who had already begun to moan with renewed arousal, didn't pay the good doctor any mind as the doctor slipped his hand into his pants and began to tease his growing erection while staring lustily at the preteen.

 

Part 3

"So are we finished?" asked Mason Grey wearily, the fourteen year old slowly rising to his feet. The lad was unsteady, at first, having spent the last three days being milked dry. His seventeen-inch cock, no longer completely hard, still hang down in a semi-erect state. It made the boy look like a tripod, Quivering Hydra thought amusedly. "And where is Noah?"

"Your brother is in the next room over. I have to say, the statistical possibility that you and your eight-year-old brother would come down with Dongo's Disease at the same time is mind bogglingly small." Quivering Hydra gave the boy a wry smile and the lad took a deep breath, teenage annoyance written all over his face.

"I remember you saying that during Alpha Phase. Now I want to see my brother."

Quivering Hydra nodded and escorted Mason out, discovering little Noah Grey was already on his feet when they entered the younger boy's room a moment later. "Mason!" the boy squealed, delight at seeing his older brother tempered slightly by the youngster's exhaustion. The little boy was in his brother's arms in a flash, hugging the teen tightly as he began to babble. "It was like the doctor said. The stuff came out of my dinkie. And it felt good. But really scary. But really good."

As Mason patted his younger brother on the back, somewhat embarrassed at the hug, Quivering Hydra couldn't help but take a mental snapshot of the scene. Both boys were naked, with Mason being considerably taller and broader than the boy nearly half his age. Mason's semi-erect cock was pressed firmly against Noah's side; the little boy's own semi-erect twelve-inch cock resting against Mason's knee.

"Alright boys, we need to go to the Gamma Phase room. Since Gamma Phase requires much less equipment, we usually fit several boys to a room. However, our first room is totally full so you both get a bit of privacy. And, by this time tomorrow, you will be heading home!" The boys gave Quivering Hydra tired nods and followed.

The three of them soon found themselves on another level of the facility, entering a tiled room that had a slightly sloped floor. A hole was directly in the middle of the room, with the only other distinguishing characteristic being the eight nylon and leather harnesses that hung from the ceiling in a loose circle.

Perhaps it was because both boys were worn-out or perhaps it was because both boys were thinking about going home but, regardless, neither protested as the doctor helped them each step into a harness and tightened the straps in place. Then, with a flip of a nearby switch, the doctor was able to raise the two harnesses up into the air. 

"Whoa!" grumbled Mason.

"Weird!" giggled Noah.

The harnesses, which were really just child-sized bondage swings, kept the boy's legs apart and parted their bottoms enough for a casual observer to see two virginal assholes. Quivering Hydra nodded. It was time.

"So boys," he said as he opened a small compartment that was built into the wall and reached in, "Gamma Phase works like this. While your bodies are finished with Beta Phase and are no longer going to be constantly expelling your semen, the toxins that are a byproduct of Dongo's Disease are still in your system." Finding what he was looking for, he removed a pair of latex surgical gloves and began putting them on. "If those toxins are not expelled, then serious harm can happen to your reproductive organs. Understand?"

The boys nodded, with Mason clearly following the doctor's explanation and little Noah agreeing for show. "How do you do that?" Mason asked.

"Well, it actually quite simple." Quivering Hydra explained. "The toxins are mainly located in your seminal vesicles. If your prostate is massaged, then you will slowly expel the toxins from there through your penis. Ah ha!" He explained, pulling our two small prostate massagers from the cabinet. They were small, clearly designed for a child, and appeared to be made of smooth cold steal. "A leading sex-toy company created these just for our treatment. Aren't they impressive?" He held them up for show.

The two boys stared at him blankly, though Mason looked troubled. His face, which was scrunched up, appeared to be thinking over what the doctor had said. Trying to remember where the prostate was…

"These things are designed to amplify your own body's rhythms so they work exceptionally well at teasing the prostate. And, the remote control can actually flare the head inside you so that they become impossible to expel. It's quite a design!"

Mason's eyes suddenly went wide as his brain resolved the puzzle. "Hey! Wait! That thing is not going up my butt! I'm not gay!"

Quivering Hydra laughed. "That's fair. If you don't want it, you don't have to have it. Of course, you probably would want to know what the results would be to your balls and cock if those toxins aren't expelled, right?"

The doctor began talking, going into graphic detail the damage the toxins would inflict on the teen's member and nuts. Mason resisted the idea of the prostate massager for nearly two minutes before the horror being impressed upon him by the doctor's explanation convinced him to stow his macho attitude.

"Ok! Ok! I'll use it! I'll use it!" He said frantically.

"Good lad," Quivering Hydra said chuckling. "Figured you'd change your mind. Every boy does." With that, he quickly lubed up the two devices and approached the hapless brothers.

 

………

 

Quivering Hydra opened the door and slipped inside, checking his watch to confirm that the Grey brothers had indeed been in Gamma Phase for nearly twelve hours. They still had some time left but it was important, Hydra knew, to check in on the patients once in a while. The overpowering scent of mint tickled his nose as he shut the door behind him, the loud moans that had been filling the corridor suddenly cut off.

Mason and Noah sagged in their bondage swings, the two brothers blubbering and groaning as their bodies were rocked by overwhelming feelings. Mason's seventeen incher was only semi-erect, the huge meat resting against the boy's shoulder as cum gushed from the sopping wet tip and onto the boy's sticky chest. Noah, on the other hand, sported a rock hard twelve inch cock that was pointed right as his face; with drool from his slack mouth mixing with the steadily flowing river of spunk seeping from his member.

Upon seeing him, both boys gave cries of relief and began to babble.

"Please doctor! It keeps happening! It's too much!" begged Mason.

"Oh! Oh! No! Help!" little Noah chorused, his high-pitched voice bounding off the walls.

Quivering Hydra nodded, observing the lads critically. Their bodies were covered in spunk and the semen dripped in steady rivulets onto the floor. The slanted tile directed the spent seed to the hole where, Quivering Hydra knew, it would be collected for future use. Two bright metal prostate massagers could be seen sticking out of two pink boypussys, stretched around the cool metal and unable to expel the devious devices.

Mason suddenly began to shiver, his whole body twitching more and more violently as his muscles visibly contracted and he let out a sharp exhale. "UGH!" He grunted. "UGH!" He grunted again. "UGH!!!!" He grunted for a third time, his snort loud and feral. The boy looked like he was having a seizure as his cock suddenly erupted a much more respectable load and he spasmed as if being electrocuted.

Quivering Hydra knew that the prostate massagers were doing excellent work and he grinned. Those things harnessed the natural rhythm of the boy's own body and pulsed against his prostate as his anal muscles clenched and unclenched subconsciously. Every movement, every breath caused the head of the massager to mercilessly rub against he boy's p-spot and push him closer and closer to a powerful prostate cum. And there was nothing the boys could do about it.

Oh, nothing had happened for the first couple of hours in the swing. Both boys had talked, and even joked, as they hung side by side and their cocks slowly leaked onto the floor. But the beauty of the prostate massager was that it was insidious, slowly affecting the boy minute by minute, hour by hour, before crushing his resistance and dominating his secret button. Mason had his first prostate orgasm after four and a half hours in the swing. Noah, who's prostate was immature, experienced his first full body soul shattering boycum an hour later.

And they had been cumming ever since. 

"Please doctor…" sniffled Noah as his body began to tremble.

"It's ok, my boy," Quivering Hydra said as he petted the lad's damp head. "Go get your cummies. Expel those bad toxins. Only a few hours left."

Noah shook and snorted. He grunted and panted. His body fought the deceitful device buried up his backside. In the end, it didn't matter. His panting and grunting turned to squeaks and squeals. His body quaked, and his muscles contracted. "OH! AH! AH!! OHH!!!!" He moaned as several small blasts of cum fired from his straining cock and hit him in the face.

Quivering Hydra stayed with the boys for almost two hours, whispering words of encouragement and strength. In moments of lucidity, both boys agreed that they needed the treatment for Gamma Phase. Lucidity came rarely, though, as the boys spent the rest of the time moaning like whores while occasionally pleading with the doctor to remove the naughty devices. Their pleading didn't last long, of course, as their fidgeting forced the massager to assault their overwhelmed glands once again and dragged them shrieking and crying into more inescapably devastating prostate cums.

 

Part 4

Quivering Hydra curled up in bed, another successful day behind him. 

Professionally, he was pleased. The massive amounts of cum generated from the boys suffering from Dongo's Disease contained element 4X3DA, a rare molecule that the Department of Classified Affairs collected, refined, and used to upgrade the country's vast electronics networks. The introduction of 4X3DA, while top secret, was going to ensure that American technological superiority for centuries to come. It was a good thing that the agency had bioengineered Dongo's Disease, he thought ruefully.

Personally, Quivering Hydra was satisfied as well. As the lead researched, he had total control over the lab. Total control meant he could turn off the security cameras whenever he desired a little fun. And he always desired fun, especially since the boys, their bodies flushed with arousal, were always more than willing.

So he slipped into the rooms of Alpha Phase patients and sucked their growing cocks, the boys new to the sexual thrill but eagerly submitting to his talented tongue.

And he removed the bottom of the reclining chairs in the rooms of boys suffering from Beta Phase, sliding underneath them and eating out their boypussys as they came and came from the machine milking their cocks.

And he withdrew the prostate massagers from boys hanging in the Gamma Phase rooms before sliding his own sizable member into their willing holes, fucking the lads as they begged him to scratch the itch deep inside their no longer virgin shitters.

Yes, life was good for Quivering Hydra.


End file.
